That boy is a Monster, a BellatrixRodolphus schooldays romance
by Jekyllhydeclub
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus aren't married yet,, but things are still exciting for them in school and after they graduate as they discover what serving the dark lord truly entails as well as discovering a forbidden love they'd prefer to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, charm school

Bellatrix enjoyed this particular charms class more than any other class in her entire history of Hogwarts. School would be over in two more months and she and Rod were in their seventh year so before long they'd be free forever. Free to serve the dark lord and become great wizards together. But right now she was giving him a hand job under the desk and the high she got from the look on his face and the fact no one else in the room was aware was just...bloody better than killing someone!

Once they were in the hall after class Rod laughed as he scooped her books into his free arm. "That's as close to a good shag as Flitwick will ever get," he told Bella merrily.

"Why don't you just float those," Regulus Black asked, nodding in disapproval at Rod with his two arms stacked full of his and Bella's books. Regulus was heading into charms class with the other fourth years as the seventh year class headed out.

"Because, it builds muscle, a thing you are sorely lacking," Rod told him with a laugh, then tossing Bella's stack of books up into the air, he flexed said muscles before neatly catching them.

"Bella looks like she's swooning," Regulus snickered as he slipped past them. And she was. Rod was hot and he was all hers.

"See you later, Cousin," she called, tossing her wild black hair over one shoulder as she and Rod headed down to the dungeon for potions.

The next morning at breakfast, Rod received an owl with a package that he refused to show Bellatrix. "Later," he insisted with a secretive yet eager smile on his face.

"But who's it from," Bellatrix demanded, wondering if it could be The Dark Lord.

"My father," Rodolphus replied. "I asked him to send me something."

Bella only rolled her eyes but didn't ask any more. If Rod said later, he meant later for whatever annoying reason.

Later came soon enough as they walked together around the lake after breakfast and before the first class of the day. Rod reached into his pocket with that smile on his face again. "I have something for you," he said, and Bella felt all her senses quicken. What could it be? Her lips parted eagerly as she turned to watch what he drew out of his pocket. IT was silver...on a chain...jewelry...A raven skull! "Rod! That's your family crest."

"My own take on it. I had it made for you, Bella. I want everyone to know that you're mine forever...Will you wear it always?"

"Yes," she answered, knowing she sounded breathy and not caring. Hear heart pounded as she stood still while he slipped the chain over her head.

"Now everyone knows you're mine," he said. "If anyone looks at you again, I'll kill them."

Bellatrix laughed, wishing she had a mirror to see how the raven skull looked on her. Perfect certainly, but she wanted to enjoy the view.

"Who looks? I'll kill them first."


	2. Chapter 2

That Boy is a Monster, chapter 2:

Keep it in the closet

"WHOA," Bellatrix said before allowing her mouth to gape in the shock that washed over her like...well like waves of shock. Her gaze remained where her mind wished it to depart from the sight on the floor of the coat closet of her mother's home. It was Technically still her home as well, but before long she'd be married to Rod and she was already beginning to think of the Lestrange manor as hers.

Right now, though, her current problem was the coat closet. Mother had set her to hanging up the coats of a few guests because their dim elf was busy in the kitchen and somehow couldn't manage to do two things at once. This was Bella and Rod's engagement announcement dinner, so they had a full house, both families being present. So Bella stood with three heavy coats in her arms gaping down at...at... Kreacher and Regulus sat together on the floor, faces full of trepidation...where precisely three seconds ago their faces had been on one another, thus Bellatrix's loudly exclaimed *WHOA*! She considered saying it again but they'd stopped. If only her mind would do the same.

"What the hell," she hissed in disgust. "Why? The two of you are the most disgusting...sickening...Gods, Regulus! And you Kreacher!"

Just where to start and what to say! This was literally turning her brain inside out. .say!?

"Kreacher," the elf floundered. "Kreacher..."

Bellatrix's gaze returned demandingly to Regulus. This took disgusting horny teenager to an entirely new and unnecessary level.

"Bella, it...Look it's our business," he said, though his expression was flustered and pleasantly afraid.

"Really? So much your business that you're at it in my coat closet? (Suddenly it was her house again.)

"We didn't think anyone would find us here," Kreacher said.

"Mother...she's always everywhere. Even after I put that explicit sign on my door," Regulus complained, scowling in frustration.

"The stupid one where no one is allowed to enter without your expressed permission," Bellatrix drawled. Her cousin nodded.

"Look Bella. I...We're sorry. Just please don't say anything."

"Regulus, that's sick,"Bellatrix exploded, needing the disgust to go somewhere and finding an outlet in exclaiming about it.

"We once saw a seer while out at a street fair. She said we had...something around us or our auras or some rubbish, but she said we were a couple, Obviously a couple. It seemed a weird thing to say so it stuck with us," Regulus explained. "We are best friends, no one is closer to me than Kreacher. I didn't think we wanted to shag, but after that I got curious and asked if he wanted to...see what it was like. I mean not fully shagging, we're the wrong size but there are other things..."

"I'm going to be sick," Bellatrix said flatly, meaning it. "Right on your bloody heads!"

"The point is, we love one another and this makes us happy, Bella. It's not hurting anyone."

"It'll be hurting you if anyone else finds out," Bellatrix said darkly, realizing that this could be an opportunity. Eyes narrowing she asked,"What'll you give me not to tell?"


	3. Chapter 3

That boy is a Monster chapter three

Blackmail

Kreacher and Regulus exchanged a look when Bella asked what they could give her not to tell. After a momentary pause, Kreacher spoke first.

"Kreacher has a very pretty wand he can give Bellatrix." The elf's round blue eyes aparkled as if offering something he thought particularly delectable and Bellatrix frowned.

"What would you need with a wand? Elves can do plenty of things even wizards can't, and I've never seen one of them suffer for lack of a wand, your disgusting self included," she concluded her thought with a mild shudder at mentally recalling just exactly why Kreacher was disgusting.

"Kreacher knows," the elf said with a slight thoughtful frown. "It...That wasn't why Kreacher wanted the wand. He just thought it was very pretty. He was drawn to it and he wanted it. It was in a shop in Knockturn alley. Kreacher was there picking up a book for Master Regulus's father and he only had enough money given to him for the book. So when the wand caught his eye covered in sparkling gemstones as it was with wood gleaming as though with some inner light, Kreacher had to have it in his hand. It is a slender wand and fit so nicely into Kreacher's hand. He slipped it under his sack and no one noticed," he concluded proudly.

A glance at Regulus told Bellatrix that he obviously already knew of the wand and of its theft and didn't care. He'd not blinked or even shown surprise, merely watched Bellatrix to gauge her interest in the mysterious wand.

"Well what was so special about it," Bellatrix demanded. "Did you use it," she asked Kreacher.

"Kreacher did not, no. He just likes looking at it from time to time, but of late he has been so busy that he's forgotten about it for the most part. Bellatrix may have it. It is a special wand, Kreacher thinks."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to tell the elf that people had to try out wands to see how they worked, but Kreacher wasn't stupid. He knew this already. "Fine. Bring it to me and I"ll have a look at it," she said. "But it better be good."

If Kreacher was picking up a book when he found the wand it wasn't a wand shop, she reasoned. So perhaps it did something special. Or maybe it wasn't a wand at all? She was at least curious.

"So you won't tell," Regulus asked a little too eagerly.

"I don't know. It depends on if I want the wand," Bellatrix said. "Either way don't ever do that in my closet again!"

Regulus nodded hurriedly and stood, edging out of the closet as Kreacher apparated away with a crack and in less than fifteen seconds was back with another thrusting a sparkling wand into Bellatrix's hand. It was thin and willowy, perhaps ten inches long. It was completely encrusted in sparkling gems. Green red orange yellow clear, so many colors and a mesmerizing sparkle. Though she'd not tried it out yet, she pocketed it and nodded grudgingly. "Fine. I'll take it."

Regulus and Kreacher grinned widely at one another as Regulus clapped Kreacher on the shoulder. "Good on you, Love," he praised...And Bellatrix shuddered again. Disgusting!

She would take Rod outside after dinner and tell him the story while testing the wand to see if she could use it and what it did, she decided. Though she'd promised not to tell and meant it, Rod didn't count. She told him everything.


	4. Chapter 4

That boy is a monster chapter, chapter 4

Bad Blood

"I have something to tell you after dinner. Something to show you too," Bella hissed into Rod's ear, leaning toward him as her father pored the wine for everyone gathered to share their sellebratory engagement dinner. "We should go outside, though, in case it's dangerous."

Rod smirked, eyes heating with a knowing glint. "That sounds kinky," he whispered back happily.

"Look at the two love birds," Bellatrix's mum crooned. "Unable to even contain themselves for the speech. I suppose love is rude as well as blind."

Bellatrix very much wanted to toss her hair and say something snarky but refrained. The Dark Lord was even here. They were expected to behave so she straightened and cast her gaze down, murmuring an apology as Rod squeezed her thigh comfortingly under the table. Soon she'd be bloody mistress of her own bloody house and could do what she bloody liked at her bloody table, she silently fumed.

The dinner was pleasant enough, and the couple basked in the well wishers for their marriage. That bit was actually nice, but Bella was eager to get outside with Rod after dinner due to nearly bursting with the need to share the twisted horrifying secret as well as to see what the overly pretty wand did if anything. The two walked far out into the large yard, as far away from the large sprawling manor as possible so they'd not be easily seen. When Bellatrix stopped walking and eagerly turned to Rod he put his arms around her at once, drawing her hard against him. His muscles were so beautiful and felt so damn good. She allowed herself a sigh of pleasure and a quick kiss on his chin before pushing away.

"What? Isn't this about a hot new sex curse," he asked, confused yet still openly interested.

"No. Not this time. It's about...well two things. The first is I...I saw Regulus and Kreacher bloody snogging in my coat closet when Mum wanted me to hang the stupid coats up earlier."

Rod looked surprised, dark thick brows arching. "Snogging who?"

Bellatrix gave an internal squirm and took a deep breath. "Each other, Rod. And unfortunately I am not having you on. I swear!"

"Eu, nasty! Damn Bella your family must have bad blood or something. First your sister taking up with a bloody Muggle, then Sirius, now Regulus and bloody Kreacher? I honestly can't decide which is worse!"

Bellatrix scowled, openly cringing at mention of Andy's shame. And Sirius just needed to die. At least Regulus still served the right causes. "It's not my family. It isn't and if you say it again I shall crucio you so hard your balls will explode," she growled.

Rod's eyes became dreamy. "You promise," he asked teasingly and she smiled brightly.

"No. Actually if you ever say it again I promise never to crucio you again ever."

He nodded quickly. "Okay, got it. I'm sorry then."

Although his smirking expression said that he wasn't sorry at all and still thought her family shit.

Noting her frown he reached for her again. "But you're about to be a Lestrange, so don't worry about it."

She grinned in spite of herself. "So," she continued. "I made them give me something not to tell. Want to see?"

Before he could reply, though his expression was interested, she whipped the flashy wand out and extended it. Hastily she told the story of Kreacher stealing it and that it hadn't come from a wand shop.

"I wonder what it does. I thought we could both test it out," she said excitedly.

"Okay," he said, always up for something interesting. "It does look interesting. So we're not gonna tell?"

"I guess not," she said with a sigh. "As you said it is embarrassing. And...I don't think I've even processed it yet. Damn I knew they were close but nasty!"

Rod frowned. "Don't you think the Dark Lord will get that from our minds eventually? If we're not going to tell we should have Kreacher make us forget. Elves know all sorts of tricks, after all. I'm sure he could manage it."

Bellatrix nodded. "That's smart thinking," she said admiringly. She'd not gotten there through her shock. Completely justified shock she might ad. "We'll have to get Kreacher to tell me to remember something else about why I have this wand, because we're keeping it. Now lets see what it does."


	5. Chapter 5

That Boy is a Monster, A bellatrix Rodolphus schooldays fanfiction

Chapter 5:

"I think part of the thing about this wand is that people want to steal it," Rodolphus said. Bellatrix had handed him the wand to give him first go. He held it and studied it closely.

"Why do you think that," she asked.

"Well because I want it. I mean I really want it. I know you'll share it with me, but if it wasn't you I'd hex you into next week and take it."

"Allright well try a spell, then," she said eagerly, unconcerned because she trusted him to share because they just did. They shared everything and never minded it because they were a team, a set, the best dark couple the wizarding world had ever seen and both were fully aware of that fact.

Rodolphus flicked the wand at a near by tree and uprooted it with little effort.

"Well it's not like the typical wooden wands that has to choose the wizard," he observed. "And I think the fact it can make people want it could e a battle distraction. If you're thinking about my wand harder than what I'm doing to you, I could use that."

Bellatrix nodded, gaze riveted on the wand.d It was almost hypnotically pretty. "Yeah. I think you're right," she murmured, itching for her turn with the thing. She got it soon enough and practiced restoring the uprooted tree. Not nearly as satisfying, granted, but it was difficult enough magic relatively, and allowed her to test her skills with a nonstandard wand. She was pleased with the results. The spells too restore the tree to the ground were simple enough.

"I feel there is more that we can do with this, but it'll take time to sort," she said, and Rod nodded.

"First we'd better sort Kreacher doing that memory charm on us before The Dark Lord sees something he shouldn't in our heads," he said and she nodded.

The last thing she wanted was to displease their lord for keeping family secrets that he may find untenable. She'd much prefer her mind to be on wedding plans and pretty wands that still held a few secrets if her guess counted for anything.

And a few years later when Regulus vanished, something bothered both Lestranges about the entire thing...though neither could quite remember what.

This has been, That Boy is a Monster. If you enjoyed it, do check out our other Bella/Rod fic, Bad Romance, as it follows Bella and Rod into the future to...well read and find out.


End file.
